TFA Prime is a girl!
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: TFA au, Optimus prime is femme disguised as a mech by Ultra Magnus who is her father and must look after her. When the Elite guard comes he and Optimus reveal the secret. He is a she. What will Sentinel think? What will Optimus' crew say? What will Blackarachnia think? What will Megatron do? Read and find out!


_TFA au, Optimus prime is femme disguised as a mech by Ultra Magnus who is her father and must look after her. When the Elite guard comes he and Optimus reveal the secret. He is a she. What will Sentinel think? What will Optimus' crew say? What will Blackarachnia think? What will Megatron do? Red and find out!_

Chapter 1 The secret is out

Ultra Magnus and the Elite guard joined by Rodimus prime were on Earth.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were talking. "Optimus I think it is time to reveal your true self." Ultra Magnus said.

"I don't know Ultra Magnus what will everyone think or say especially my crew." Optimus said.

"I'm sure they will respect as much as they did before." Ultra Magnus said.

"I sure hope so." Optimus said.

Sometime later. Ultra Magnus was outside with everyone else. "Ultra Magnus where's Optimus?" Bumblebee asked.

"You know if you want to hide something you do it in plain sight." Ultra Magnus said.

"I heard many people say that." Sari said.

"Hey Optimus come on." Ultra Magnus said.

A femme came walking out she looked like Optimus. She even had fire truck alternate mode. Everyone looked surprised. "You made him look like femme?" Bumblebee asked trying not to laugh.

"I am femme." Optimus said.

"He's a she? You're a her?" Bumblebee said.

Optimus nodded. Everyone was beyond shocked. They could believe it Optimus prime is a lady?! They couldn't believe what they were seeing or hearing.

"Prime is a girl?!" Bulkhead said as his big jaw heavily dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe it!" Ratchet said.

"I for one am shocked." Prowl said.

"Wow!" Sari said.

"Whoa!" Rodimus said he was entranced by her. He and Optimus had always been friends he always knew Optimus was different some how. He was still looking for that femme that fit him just right. It explained why Optimus tend to stare at him. Which she was doing right now.

Sentinel was speechless. He couldn't figure out what say. Finally he got some words out. "How can this be?" Sentinel said.

"Everyone meet Optimissa Lyra Fetni. Sorry about fooling all of you, she's my daughter and I have to look after her." Ultra Magnus said.

"Are you mad?" Optimus asked.

"No," Bumblebee said.

"Not at all." Prowl said.

"Nope." Bulkhead.

"No, surprised but not mad." Ratchet said.

"Of course not, I like your necklace." Sari said.

"Thank you." Optimus said.

"Do I have to call you Optimissa?" Sentinel asked.

"No!" Optimus said.

"Okay," Sentinel said.

"I'm guessing we should start treating you like lady." Bulkhead said.

"Yes but I'm still the prime in charge of my crew which means you still have to follow my orders." Optimus said.

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Prowl said.

Sentinel was entranced by Optimus she was so pretty. He wanted to talk to her. Ratchet saw how Sentinel was looking at Optimus. He knew that Optimus probably wouldn't like what Sentinel was thinking. After Sentinel was a mech and he knew how mechs can get around femmes. He didn't want to risk that with Optimus. He dreaded what Megatron would do when he finds out. Ratchet saw the way Rodimus was looking at her and how he went up to talk her. He was being such gentlemen. Kup was there too.

"I don't think you have to worry Rodimus maybe a little hot headed and turbo revving but he is really gentlemen and true hero. He was pretty nice to all the girls. He even helped them pick up their things if they dropped them." Kup said.

"I see," Ratchet said. "How do you know that?" Ratchet asked.

"I'm his father." Kup said. "He gets all those attributes from his mother even his looks." Kup added and sighed.

"You okay?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah I just miss her that's all she's been gone since Rodimus was toddler." Kup said.

"She would be proud of him." Ratchet said. "The two of us can see Rodimus has developed a crush on Optimus and I can see that Optimus has crush on him." Ratchet said.

Kup chuckled. At the sight of those two. Optimus' bracelet fell off and the two of them went to get it and hit heads. "Oops sorry." They said laughing. "Oh, my fault." They said when they bumped heads again. Finally Rodimus bent down and picked it up and handed it to her.

"Those two are made for each other. Rodimus maybe prime but he has no team to lead and I can tell by looking at Ultra Magnus he knows that Rodimus' place is here on earth with Optimus." Kup said.

Optimus and the others managed to capture Starscream and load him onto the ship.

Optimus and her crew were going to stay on earth and gather an allspark fragments they could find and capture any of the remaining Decepticons and Rodimus was assigned to be Optimus' co officer in charge of her team they had to work together to lead the team. Optimus was worried what would the Decepticons do when they found out.

Blackarachnia was shocked that Optimus was actually a femme. But that would explain a few things. Grimlock seemed entranced by how pretty both Optimus and Blackarachnia were. (He's a mech what do you expect?). Rodimus got jealous and told Grimlock to get away from Optimus. "Why flame-bot say that!" Grimlock demanded.

"She's my girlfriend!" Rodimus shouted.

Optimus giggled and came up kissed him. "You are so sweet and love you my boyfriend." She said.

Grimlock let out a disappointed moan.

Megatron was about to use his space bridge when Optimus and her crew attacked. Megatron seem pretty attracted to her. Optimus hated the way he was looking at her. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his mate. In fact the main femme in the harem he wanted when he rule Cybertron even though she was an Autobot. Lucky for her the space bridge sucked him in along with Starscream.

They managed to escape the collapsing cave. They discovered Sari is a techno organic. She was half human and half Autobot.

Rodimus soon gained the courage to asked Optimus to become his wife.

Kup and Ultra Magnus approved of this. Personally of the video screen Alpha trion pronounced them husband and wife.

Sentinel returned looking for Wasp. Optimus finally managed to convince him that Wasp wasn't the traitor. Sentinel got really upset when he found out about Blackarachnia and who she use to be. Optimus could see he felt pretty hurt about it. Sentinel and Optimus had a talk. Sentinel left for Cybertron to fill in for Ultra Magnus until he recovered.

Optimus had an idea she was going to talk to professor Sumdac to see if he can make female dinobots and they can give them the spark of life so the dinobots can have mates of their own after what happened to Blackarachina.

Christmas time was rolling around. Optimus and her crew were going to celebrate Christmas with Sari. Optimus had some news for Rodimus. She was pregnant with their first child. She was going to tell him on Christmas as a present for him. But that would have to wait Optimus kept seeing Soundwave. "Maybe I just have Soundwave on the processor." She said.

After drinking the oil-nog that was spiked by Soundwave they went to bed.

"Merry Christmas," Optimus yawned.

"Merry Christmas miss prime and pleasant dreams." Sari said.

Optimus and her mate Rodimus climbed into their bed and went to sleep.

Boy were they surprised when they woke up as humans.

Thanks to Sari, the dinobots, Scrapper and Wreck-gar they were able to save the Autobots.

"Rodimus I have something to tell you." Optimus said.

"What is it?" Rodimus asked.

Ratchet watched and waited he knew Optimus was pregnant and he always liked to see how the father to be would react.

"We're going to have a sparkling!" She said.

The other bots (except for Ratchet's) jaws drop. Sari's mouth fell open.

"Really our own child? This so early and so sudden and it's wonderful!" Rodimus said picking her up and spinning her around.

Sari laughed the dinobots looked so confused.

The Autobots were getting ready for the final fight against the Decepticons the Dinobots were assisting. Optimus slammed the Magnus hammer down destroying Megatron's cannon and putting the stasis cuffs on him.

"What become of Dinobots?" Grimlock asked.

"You know we can always use big strong bots like you on Cybertron you can make excellent guards at Metroplex and you can stop the bad Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Me Grimlock like!" Grimlock said.

"Swoop like too!" Swoop said.

"Snarl like as well." Snarl said.

"Teethlock like!" Said Teethlock. (Grimlock's mate said.) (A T-Rex as well).

"Me Soar like!" Said Soar. (the other pteranodon and Swoop's mate).

"Me Growl like!" Said Growl the female triceratops. ( Snarl's mate).

On Cybertron they got the biggest hailing.

They returned as heroes and Ultra Magnus was smiling in his recovery room at them he was so proud of them.

To be continued.


End file.
